Tale of a lost Dragonborn
by Dark Angel Emma
Summary: What do you do when you lose everything in one night, when you discover that you are the legendary hero prophesied to destroy the World-Eater and save Tamriel whilst picking up fragments of a ruined past? You fight. Contains: language, bloodshed and lots of fighting.
1. Chapter 1

Run, that's the only thing I can think about. Run and don't look back, because if you do you're screwed. I don't want to be here, this isn't what I want for my life- to live the dirty life of a criminal. But my rash actions and short thinking got me into this mess- I got myself into this mess.

The border is in sight, I can see the mountains covering dunmeth pass from here. Eventually the sound of leather boots pounding into thick snow and angry shouts die down. I feel relief but not safety, I am not safe- as long as I am in Skyrim I am not safe.

I have been running for what, ten minutes? Fifteen, maybe even twenty. All I know is that my body certainly isn't used to it. I can no longer feel my legs, or my arms and my brain is fogged with fear. Snow collects and sticks to the bottom of my dress. My lungs burn terribly and my breath comes out in chokes. Every inch of my body stings and my brain screams at me to stop and take a break- only I can't, because I am no longer in control of my own body. Fear controls me now- fear of being caught, fear of going to jail, and of losing what I have.

But I cannot take it anymore; I will faint if I don't stop. If the guards don't catch up then either the bitter cold or the wild creatures will do away with me. I slow down to a jog then stop completely. I lean my weight on a snow-covered tree and take in mouthfuls of air at a time. There is no-one following me, but that does not mean I'm out of trouble. I take a glimpse at my hands; my fingertips are an inflamed red, turning blue with frostbite. Taking in a final breath I begin running again, each step taking me closer to Morrowind- closer to freedom. Then I realise I see figures ahead. My heart drops down to my stomach, I feel my body go stiff. Did the guards overtake me? They couldn't have, not with the raging wind against them. Upon closer inspection I see more of them; they're locked in combat- a battle.

My heart lifts a little- perhaps if can sneak past them, I can make it through the border unnoticed. I crouch down, and slowly make my way around them, keeping a fair bit of distance between the conflict and me. _Slow and steady, watch your footing_ that's what I tell myself. _Slow and steady, slow and steady_. I make my way around them, slipping away into the shadowed valley of the pass. I hear horses, a carriage- they must be taking prisoners_ as long as it's not me_ I tell myself.

"That's the last of them then?"

"Yes and the Jarl as well"

"Good job soldier, take them to Helgen- Tullius is waiting."

"Yes sir"

From the accent I'm guessing they're imperials, maybe a few Nords among them.

"What's that?"

"What is it?"

"Footprints"

No, they've found me, I messed up! I pick up my pace staying crouched.

"Stop!"

I hear the soldier shout. I don't stop though; I won't let them take me. Without thinking, I break out of my crouching position and run; if I reach the border then they can't get me. They don't run after me though, like I expected them too. No, as I'm quizzing myself in my head as to what they're doing, I hear something. It was the slick vibrating sound of a bow. Before I had time to register this information in my head I felt something glide past my face. The arrow landed by my feet and blood gushed out of the thin wound on my left cheek.

I didn't stop; I wouldn't no matter how many arrows they shot at me. The next arrow didn't miss, it pierced my right shoulder, and this time I stopped. I collapsed on the rocky floor, clutching my shoulder in agony and screaming out in pain. This time I heard footsteps and before I had the chance to turn my head, I felt something like the handle of an axe or sword hit the base of my neck. The smell of copper hit my nostrils and my vision zoomed in on the ground and everything went dark. _This is the end for me._

**A/N: My new story on my favourite game- Skyrim. Reviews are appreciated and mean a faster update. I'll see you next chapter at Helgen! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Helgen

I'm dead- I have to be. My body aches, especially my right shoulder, but why? How did I die, was it an accident or am a criminal who's luck ran out? Why can't I remember anything, who I am, where I am- anything.

I hear noises- they're all around me; hushed voices, the wind howling and horses. As my senses slowly return to me the pain in my shoulder and ache in my legs becomes more prominent. The sounds around me get louder as my hearing returns, as if trying to wake me up. The golden rays of sunlight shine on my face- trying to peek under my closed eyes and making me see red. I slowly open my eyes blinking franticly to try and see clearly the people in front of me.

"Good you're awake; I was beginning to think you might never wake up."

I can't see clearly who's talking to me, my vision is still blurry and I'm seeing triplets of the man talking.

"I shouldn't be here, neither should you! We're not with these stormcloaks!"

Now my vision has returned almost completely I can perceive the two men in front of me. One is dressed in rags; the other has blonde hair and is dressed in some kind of leather armour.

"Be quiet horse thief! You have a good reason to be here, as for you I don't know why you're here. But I saw you trying to cross the border when we got captured; so what's your story?"

He spoke directly to me now, our eyes making contact. Although I wanted to speak just for the sake of speaking to someone; I couldn't tell him. Mainly because I couldn't remember, but I was caught about to cross the border, I would like to know which border, so then I'd have something to go on. But in all likeness, asking a man I don't know for my story would just sound strange to him, so I broke eye contact and instead just gazed down at the wooden floor of the carriage. The man however, just continued speaking calmly- as if he understood.

"Don't want to talk, huh?"

The annoying 'horse thief' continued mumbling into my ear.

"Damn you stormcloaks, if it wasn't for you I'd be halfway to Hammerfell by now."

"Watch your tongue horse thief! You speak to Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak!"

I look over my right shoulder to see another man. He was bound and gagged and dressed in fine clothes-indicating he is someone of great importance. I don't know why but a look of horror came onto the horse thief's face. Whoever this 'Ulfric' is he must be someone very dangerous- or at least powerful.

"Wait, i-if he's here then...oh god! What are they going to do to us!?"

"Hey, where are you from horse thief?"

"W-why do you ask?"

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home."

"R-rorikstead, I'm from Rorikstead."

The blonde man in front of my looked at me again.

"And you, where are you from, girl?"

I was reluctant to speak, but words came out anyway, my voice sounds raspy and my throat fells sore.

"I don't know."

It comes out barely a whisper, my own voice sounds foreign to me. I'm not even sure he heard it, but once again we are interrupted by the horse thief.

"W-why are we stopping?"

"Why do you think- end of the line."

The horse thief starts mumbling again- I think he's praying. I don't blame him this time though. The sound of death didn't sound all that great to me at the moment. I may have evaded death before, but I don't see any way out of this situation. I feel tears wet the back of my eyes and I try desperately to hold them back, but it's hard. My hands are bound; I don't know who I am, or why I'm here, I'm facing death by an executioners hand and I don't have a family or a home to think about and ease my pain.

"This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here. I wonder if Vilod still makes that mead with the juniper berries mixed in."

I see a man dressed in fancy armour talking to a group of elves.

"Look at him, General Tullius and the Military Governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn Elves. I bet they had something to do with this."

I felt sick to my stomach as I see a chopping block with a black tower shadowing over it. _Great_ I think_ I won't even get to die in the sun._

"Face your fate with courage."

His words of inspiration fall on deaf ears, I'm still wallowing in self pity and hatred and the horse thief is having a panic attack. The carriage halts and two imperial guards drag Ulfric off. They rest of us are shouted at to get off the carriage and go over to the chopping block. Two other soldiers are inspecting us as we get off. One of them has a list.

"Lokir,"

"Ralof of Riverwood"

I step off of the carriage facing the soldier with the list.

"You're not on the list, what's your name Nord?"

I don't reply because I myself don't know. I remain silent, the soldier gets impatient but before he can ask me again the imperial officer next to him speaks.

"It doesn't matter anyway, she dies."

The soldier sighs, but does not argue with the higher ranking officer.

"I'm sorry about this." He says; I detect pity in his voice.

"Thank you." I say quietly.

Each step towards the block seems to last an age, it seems the Gods want me to savour all of the fear and sorrow before I meet my demise. I let tears cloud my vision and run down my dirty face. The priestess steps forward, she throws her hands in the air and says something. But I hear nothing, only my own whispering sobs and without making a sound, I say an apology and farewell to whatever family I may or may not have.

Then I hear something else- a shout and then the sound of a bow. I turn my head in time to see the arrow pierce the horse thief's back and his limp body fall to the floor. I turned my head quickly. The poor fool was terrified, but at least he met his end quickly.

Then something else roaring, I don't know if I'm the only one who heard it but it was definitely...roaring.

"Just get it over with!"

A stormcloak soldier bravely made his way over to the block, I closed my eyes as I heard the horrid sound of steel slashing through bone and flesh.

"You next, prisoner"

The imperial officer-the same officer who decided my fate for me not five minutes ago- gestured for me to come over. I took a deep breath and made my way over. I suppose it would be best to get it over with quickly. The imperial shoved me down and pressed my neck on the chopping block.

I closed my eyes, heard the swing of the axe being raised over the executioners' head, then...nothing. Then I heard it, the roaring from before. Only now it was much closer-and the sound of flapping wings came with it. I opened my eyes and was frozen to the spot. Above my head was a dragon, a huge black dragon, sent straight from the depths of oblivion.

I heard a woman scream and the frantic shouts of soldiers. The dragon opened its mouth and a gush of red flames incinerated the ground around me. A strangely familiar fear grabbed me and I lost all control immediately. I lifted myself up off the ground and fled as fast as I could. Leaping over soldiers and ducking under one of the flipped over carriages I arrived in.

The dragon is out of control- no one here has the power to stop it! People were dying the town was being destroyed; I can't stay here, not if I want to stay alive. I slip out from my hiding place out into the open, I don't have time to perceive the living horror which is happening around me; I have to escape.

I try and follow the now blood stained road in front of me. I count the corners I turn as they come. One, two, three, it leads me only to a half-ruined tower, but I see someone I recognise- the soldier from earlier. He notice's me before I notice him.

"Still alive prisoner? Well then stick with me; we have to get out of here."

I have no complaints; I follow him into the tower. We go down rather then up, and it leads to a large room with multiple chests and beds.

"There should be some armour and weapons around here, see if you can find any."

He slashed through my bonds and I rubbed my wrists to relieve some of the numbness there.

"Now get to it."

I nod and run to the nearest chest. Inside is some light imperial armour, which I put on without a second thought. I then grab an iron sword from the nearest weapon racks. I wonder if I was a warrior before I lost my memory. I think probably not- my arms don't have a single bit of muscle on them and even the iron sword felt far to heavy in my palm.

"Good, you're all suited up. I should probably give this back to you, they confiscated it when we caught you about to cross the border."

He threw something at me. I didn't even come close to catching it, but I picked it up off the floor when it fell. It was a small iron dagger; it was the perfect size for me. I looked over the shining metal but my eyes fell on something. Neatly scratched into the leather handle was a name- Freyja.

Freyja, was that my name perhaps? I tried saying the foreign name in hope it would trigger some kind of memory that would hint towards my lost identity. But of course nothing happened and I stood there gormlessly looking at the dagger before the soldier broke me out of my trance.

"You ready to go?"

I only nod; he opens a door on the left side of the room. We bolt through and down further into the bowels of the tower. We don't get far however before we hear voices and soon I spot two stormcloak soldiers bickering. I point them out to the imperial soldier. He backs up against the left wall and I follow. He lifts up a bow I didn't notice he was carrying until now; he lifts it up and I see his eyes narrow as he pulls back the string and shoots an arrow.

The stormcloak doesn't get a chance to react before he is shot between the shoulder blades. Just as his partner witnesses his friend fall, he too is shot down.

"Let's keep moving."

Soldier walks calmly through the now empty room, while I stand there with my mouth agape, my left eye practically twitching. How in Skyrim could he be so accurate! I guess these legionnaires mean business.

Its only when my soldier walks down the tunnel on the opposite side of the room and he disappears from my sight that I go after him. I hear the sound of clashing metal and when I see him again there is another dead stormcloak at his feet; he turns to me.

"How about trying to find some potions, they might help."

"Sure."

I say turning to the numerous barrels in the room, I pick a random one and dig my hand into it. I pick out two potions- both are red. Soldier snatches them out of my grasp.

"These are health potions, they'll certainly help."

He then walks off with me on his heels, just as we approach another chamber and I unsheathe my sword we see the last stormcloak die at the hands of the torturer. He and Soldier begin talking about the chaos above-ground. I turn my intentions to a dead mage still locked up in the second cage.

"Hadvar, there aren't dragons anymore, now stop playing games and get out of my torture room, or I'll lock you up like that poor bastard over there."

He points to the dead mage, I shudder. Hadvar? Well at least I won't need to keep calling him soldier anymore. I hear Hadvar grunt and then walk down another stone corridor, I'm beginning to wonder how far down this goes.

Suddenly Hadvar stops and stays flat against the wall. I don't say anything just give him a questioning look. He grabs his bow and shoots an arrow that again shoots down one of the three stormcloaks in the room. Unfortunately the other two notice us; Hadvar lowers his bow and unsheathes his sword- immediately clashing in combat with one of the soldiers. I just stand and watch as he and the stormcloak fought, completely mesmerised by the almost graceful combat.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHH"

I whipped my head to the right to see the third stormcloak come charging at me. His battleaxe swung and would have chopped my head off if I hadn't blocked with my sword. The sheer force of it sent shocks down my left arm and I winced at the feeling. He brought his axe down again and this time I ducked. I thanked the Nine Divines I was light on my feet, but unfortunately weak in my arms. I grip the sword like my life depends on it (which it sort of does in this situation)

The axe is swung again and again with me blocking each time. Right now I wish I had a shield in my possession. I'm not graceful like Hadvar, I've never held a sword before and I have cuts on my arms and legs to prove how clumsy I am. While I can keep the axe from slicing me in half I cannot keep it completely away. I'm far too afraid to break out of this blocking position. So I don't- without thinking I bring my leg to his groin. He does not topple over like I hope but he staggers. I bring the sword down on his shoulder, killing him.

I am left panting and shaking; every hair on my body is standing up on edge. My breath come out ragged and I lift up a bloodied hand to wipe the sweat on my brow. Hadvar was giving me an amused look. Now doubt I looked l like an idiot- a weak, clumsy moron. We didn't say anything to each other, but kept moving forwards. I'm still shaking from that fight but unfortunately, the divines planned another challenge for me and poor Hadvar; this time it was not Stormcloaks.

This time it was spiders- frostbite spiders. With their barbed fangs and beady eyes, they looked like something from a child's nightmare. Since they were not particularly big spiders, and there were only two of them. Me and Hadvar just charged out to fight. Of course I had to be stuck with the more skittish one, I swung at it again and again and yet again; each time missing by just an inch. The dark creature then spat its horrid poison at me, I tried hard not to scream, but the venom scorched and froze my wounds and the harsh pain nearly made me drop my sword. With a yell I slammed the iron sword down, slicing it between its horrific barbed fangs and killing it.

I lead us out this time, even though I didn't have a clue as to where this tunnel leads to. I couldn't stay in that horrid spiders den any longer than needed. The next chamber was actually nice: a small stream of water flowing from the rocks, no cobwebs or any threat could be seen. I walk over to the stream, kneeling down and collecting cool water in my palm. I carefully washed my wounds, the last thing I need today is an infected arm. The water cools down my scorching wounds and cleans my dirty skin. Unfortunately there is not enough for me to take a bath and clean off properly; plus it would just be awkward with Hadvar here. I snap out of my thoughts when I hear animalistic growling, when I whip around I see a bear lying peacefully right in front of what I'm guessing to be the exit. Hadvar crouches next to me, his eyes never leaving the bears sleeping form for an instant.

"See that bear over there? We could try to sneak round it or you could have a shot at it from here."

When I look down I see he is offering me his bow and a few iron arrows. I don't know what convinces me that this is a good idea. But I grab one of the arrows and connect it to the bow. I aim the arrow for the beasts head, pull the drawstring back as far as it will go, and release it. I don't miss, I catch the bear in the neck- but it does not die. It gets up and charges at me and Hadvar; I quickly load another arrow, this time catching it in the head. It collapses not two feet away; I feel proud of myself. Hadvar smiles down at me,

"Not a bad aim there, keep the bow if you want, who knows if you'll find it useful."

I nod as a thanks and smile back. I step around the bear's corpse as we walk towards the exit, returning the outside world sounds like a blessing.

**XXXXXDOVAHKIINXXXXX**

Night is ready to fall over Skyrim, the sun sinks into the sea and the moon rises to the heavens. Me and Hadvar set off to a small town he calls Riverwood, he claims to have family there who can help us. We set down a dirt trail marked down the side of a steep hill.

"My uncle works as the blacksmith there, he and my aunt should be happy to help you; after all you did help me escape."

Right now the sound of warm food and shelter sound heavenly. We make our way down the track with much haste, hurrying to make it to Riverwood before the last rays of light fade and night grips Skyrim fully. I'm carefully to watch my footing as it is dark and I cannot fully see the track in front anymore. I am thankful when the trail levels out, but Hadvar stops. His eyes are distant peering over the hill and into the mountains. I find where he is looking- a dark silhouette of some ruin, with the crescent moon rising above the place looks eerie- like some ancient evil is lurking inside.

"Hadvar?"

"That's Bleak Falls Barrow, place used to give me nightmares as a kid- got to admit, I still don't like the look of it much."

With that said, Hadvar continued descending down the mountain. I however stay still, my eyes carefully watching the darkness of the barrow, as if I expected some ungodly creature to step out. I shook myself out of the trance and went after Hadvar. I'm glad when I hear the path become stone under my feet and the shadow of Riverwood appears. We hear howling, grab my bow and shoot the wolf in the leg causing it to limp off. Hadvar finishes the other with a swing from his sword.

We step into Riverwood, it's not as big as I expected but right now even an old shack would do for me as long as it has a bed and a fire. The only person around is a blacksmith, throwing water on the fire in his forge and getting ready to go home.

"Uncle Alvor!"

That's Hadvar uncle then I guess, Alvor turns to us both.

"Hadvar, what are you doing here. I thought you were in Solitude?"

"I'll explain, but can we go inside?"

Alvor nodded and we followed him into his house. It was warm and dry inside. Once we were in, Hadvar explained all of what happened: the dragon, Helgen getting destroyed, the stormcloak soldiers- everything. Afterwards Alvor turned to me.

"This girl helped me escape; I wouldn't be here without her."

Alvor and Sigrid's faces softened, and Alvor spoke.

"Well in that case, any friend of Hadvar's is welcome here. We'll get you some food in the morning, for now we'll try to get you some beds."

I owe Hadvar; I wouldn't be here if not for him, I have a feeling he probably _would_ be here without me. Personally I felt I was about as much use to him as a kettle made of cloth. But still I'm here now and I'm safe and content- _for now._

**A/N: Second chapter is done, I hope you enjoyed. Don't worry things will get better for Freyja and she will get better at sword-fighting. Character growth is part of the story; she will get stronger and braver. Thanks to Dis Guest and Candywolf33 for reviews. Reviews welcome, no flames please.**


End file.
